


Dealing With A Merc

by Royalbluepaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mercenary!Lance, Mobboss!Keith, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalbluepaladin/pseuds/Royalbluepaladin
Summary: Keith is the boss of a New York mob called Voltron.Lance is a mercenary known as the Blue Paladin.Keith hires Lance to help him defeat his enemy mob, The galra.





	Dealing With A Merc

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first attempt at fanfiction so, constructive critisism will be greatly appreciated. If you would like this story to continue please let me know in the comments!

Keith was walking throught the dark hallway with Lance on his heels. Bloodstains still decorated the Cuban's boots from previous messy encounters of those unfortunate enough to become a hit for the sharpshooter mercenary. Two of Keith's henchmen, Hunk and Axca, open the double doors that lead to Keith's office, the place the entire mob is run from. Keith walked through and sat at his desk while his temporary employee, who stopped to wink at Axca, sat in the adjacent chair. 

"What did you call me in for Mullet? Come across something that your lackeys couldn't handle?" Lance teases with a grin.

Keith ignores the jab at his men even though the words of defense clamber at his throat. "Not quite. I have created a list of all Galra members that my informant has found the locations of." He explains as he hands a paper to Lance who smirks and starts skimming over the list.

"Some of these are on the other side of the country!" Lance exclaims with a disbelieving face.

"Yep, travel expenses will be paid for as well as an extra sum of money deposited in your account for your time," Keith pauses to allow the mercenary to process. "We're going on a road trip," He proceeds to smirk.

"Wait a minute...we?!" the Cuban questions

Keith's smirk only grows,"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I will be accompanying you as you'll also be my person body guard while I do business in the bigger cities on the list."

 

Lance looks up from underneath auburn bangs and a manic gleam enters his eye, "Will this be a bloody road trip?"

 

"Why else would I call in the blue paladin?"


End file.
